Commando Quotes
This is an article on the quotes from "Commando". Matrix *"Let off some steam, Bennett." *"Any carry-on luggage?" "Just him." "Open your mouth again and I'll nail it shut." *"Don't break radio silence until they see me." "How will I know?" "Because all fucking hell is going to break loose." *"Why don't they just call him Girl George? It would cut down on the confusion." "Oh, Dad, that is so old." "Ha Ha. You know when I was a boy and rock'n'roll came to East Germany, the communists said it was subversive. Maybe they were right." *"This was the last time." "Until a next time." "No chance." *"You steal my car, you rip the seat out, you kidnap me, you ask me to help you find your daughter which I very kindly do, and then you get me involved in a shoot out where people are dying and there's blood spurting all over the place, and then I watch you rip a phone booth out of a wall, swing from the ceiling like Tarzan, and then there's a cop that's going to shoot you and I save you and they start chasing me. Are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" "No." *"Don't disturb my friend, he's dead tired." *"We'll take Cooke's car. He won't be needing it." Cindy *"These guys eat too much red meat." *"Can you tell me what this is all about?" "Yeah, a guy I trusted for years wants me dead." "That's understandable. I've only known you for five minutes and I want you dead, too." *"This isn't a plane... it's a canoe with wings." "Well, then, get in and start paddling." Kirby *"Keep on the airwaves and let me know if you hear anything unusual." "I'll keep at it. What are you expecting?" "World War Three." *"Leave anything for us?" "Just bodies." Bennett *"How's your arm John?" "Come over and find out!" "No thanks, I think I'll take a pass. John, stick your head out, one shot, right between the eyes, I'll make it quick, just for old time sake." "Bennett, stop screwing around and let the girl go, it's me that you want, I only have one arm, you can beat me! Come on Bennett, throw away the chicken shit gun, you don't just want to pull the trigger, you want to put the knife in me, and look me in the eye, and see what's going on in there when you turn it, that's what you want to do, right?" "Come on, let the girl go, just between you and me, don't deprive yourself of some pleasure, come on Bennett, let's party!" "I can beat you, I don't need the girl hahah, I DON'T NEED THE GIRL! I don't need the gun John. I can beat you. I DON'T NEED NO GUN! AND I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" *"Sully will make sure you get on the plane, Henriques will stay with you, make sure you get off. I don't hear from either one of them, she's dead." "How much are they paying you, Bennett?" "They offered me a hundred grand. You want to know something? When I found out I could get my hands on you, I said I'd do it for nothing." "I'll be back, Bennett." "John... I'll be ready, John." *"John, I feel good. Just like old times. What's it feel like to be a dying man? You're a dead man, John! "Bullshit!" *"Slitting a little girl's throat is like cutting warm butter." "Put the knife away and shut your mouth." "I really love listening to your little piss-ant soldiers trying to talk tough. They make me laugh. If Matrix was here, he'd laugh too." *"John, I'm not going to shoot you between the eyes. I'm going to shoot you between the balls!" *"Of course. I'm smart. But I have an edge; I have his daughter." *"Bennett! I thought you were..." "Dead? You thought wrong. Ever since you had me thrown out of your unit, I've waited to pay you back. Do you know what today is Matrix?... Pay day!" Arius *"Mr. Bennett, my soldiers are patriots." "Your soldiers are nothing. Matrix and I can kill every single one of them in the blink of an eye. Remember that." "Are you trying to... frighten me?" "I don't have to try. When Matrix finishes the job, he'll be back for his daughter. Now whether she's alive or dead doesn't matter. Then he'll be after you. Now the only thing between you and Matrix... is me." "It is you that is afraid, Mr. Bennett. YOU are afraid of Matrix." *"Now that I have you, you will do exactly as I tell you." "Fuck you." *"She was not on the plane. Kill her." *"With any luck, today will be my last day as a civilian." Cooke *"You scared, motherfucker? Well, you should be, because this Green Beret is going to kick your big ass!" "I eat Green Berets for breakfast. And right now, I'm very hungry!" "I can't believe this macho bullshit..." *"I was afraid you'd miss me!" "Don't worry, we won't." *"You know what I like best about this car? The price." *"Fuck you, asshole!" "Fuck YOU, asshole." Sully *"Here, have some beers in Val Verde, Matrix. It'll give everyone a little more time with your daughter." "You're a funny guy Sully, I like you. That's why I'm going to kill you last." *"Where is she, Sully?" "Kiss my ass!" "I can't hear you!" "I'll say it a little louder, then: Get fucked!" "Listen, loyalty is very touching. But it is not the most important thing in your life right now! But what IS important is gravity! I have to remind you Sully, this is my weak arm!" "You can't kill me, Matrix! You need me to find your daughter!" "Where is she?" "I don't know. But Cooke knows, I'll take you to where I'm supposed to meet him!" "But you won't." "Why not?" "Because I already know. Remember, Sully, when I promised to kill you last?" "That's right, Matrix! You did!" "I lied." "What happened to Sully?" "I let him go." *"Ahh, you don't know what you're missing." "Well from here it looks like a nightmare, will you please leave me alone!" "You fucking whore." Diaz *"Mellow out man. We can't talk business with you waving guns in people's faces. Your daughter is safe, Colonel. Now whether she stays that way is up to you. My people, they got some business with you. And if you want your kid back, then you gotta cooperate, right?" "Wrong!" Security Guards *"Attention all units, emergency on theater level, suspect six foot two, brown hair. He is one gigantic motherfucker." *"Wanna see me kick some ass?" Category:Lists Category:Trivia Category:Film